I did something bad, didn't I?
by annamolly22
Summary: "Hey, listen. I know this isn't perfect, but you have to cooperate to make this work." "Funny." She said, facing him. "Aren't these the same words the police has said to you? Before you took me away?" Characters: James March, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or its characters!**

 **Chapter 1**

Iris was sitting at her desk. For hours no one had set a foot into the hotel, but that didn't really concern her. It was off season. In a couple of weeks this place would be crowded as hell, but for now it was just her and her little telly. Although she wasn't really interested in the program she still preferred to keep it on. The voice of the game show host helped her to get over her loneliness. Any sort of sound actually would. It could get pretty spooky in here. Especially at that time of the day. The sun was setting and with the darkness the creepy characters would come out to play.

In the last couple of years she had witnessed things that no psychiatrist would ever believe her. She had seen the dark abyss of our civilization and humanity itself. So when the large doors to the hotel suddenly opened, she wondered what secret this new guest might be hiding.

"Good evening. Can I get a room?"

"Sure." She took a drag on her cigarette and looked at the man in front of her. He was tall, had dark curly hair and a kind of boyish look. You couldn't deny that he was pretty handsome as well. But of course he was way too young for Iris.

"So a single bedroom?"

"No, actually. I would prefer a double bedroom. For me and…my wife. She is waiting in the car outside."

 _I hope you don't mean inside the car booth_ , she thought, but instead said: "Oh, that's lovely."

"Yeah, we are…just married." He seemed kind of nervous. _Killer._

"Then, the honeymoon suite will be perfect for you. Here are the keys. It's room 64. "

Iris smiled, trying to be the perfect host. She would never ask any questions and that was all of them ever wanted.

"Good. Thank you.", he said and then left. Outside it was still raining, but he had parked close enough to not get drenched on the way back.

"Okay, so I got a room."

As soon as he got inside the car he started talking, but the woman next to him didn't move a muscle. Almost if she hadn't noticed his presence.

"It seems like a nice place. Nothing too fancy."

The woman looked down to her lap and to her hands that were gripping her cardigan so tightly that her knuckles have turned white.

"But I told the receptionist that we are married. You know, less questions. So we got the honeymoon suite.", he explained and she scoffed.

"Hey, listen. I know this isn't perfect, but you have to cooperate to make this work."

"Funny." She said, facing him. These were the first words she has said for hours and she could almost feel her voice cracking. "Aren't these the same words the police has said to you? Before you took me away?"

Her eyes were burning with anger and accusation and for a long moment he just stared back into those beautiful big eyes. They seemed almost like a mirror and his reflection showed nothing but a monster. That's what he was for her. A monster, a kidnapper, who had dragged her to this place she didn't want to be. And still with no clear prospect, if she could ever return home.

"Just get out of the car."

She sighed and was about to open the door, but then he stopped her again. "Oh, and put your cardigan over your wrists. No one has to see _these_."

He was referring to the handcuffs, which had left purple bruises on her wrists.

"Why? Maybe people will think we are into that kind of stuff."

Even now she still made sarcastic comments.

 _Maybe that's her way to cope with fear_ , he thought.

Because, yes, she was scared. He had seen it written all over her face when he had pointed his gun at her head hours ago. Right before he had taken her hostage. How in heavens name did it happen, that he went from being a normal guy to becoming a bank robber and to now becoming a kidnapper? And all of that in just one day. Everything had happened so fast. He only hoped that being a kidnapper would be the last thing he could call himself. There was no way he wanted to add the word murderer to this list. But who knew. The day wasn't over yet.

" _Where will I meet my fate?  
Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate  
And when will I meet my end?  
In a better time you could be my friend"_

\- "Bad Dream" by Keane

 **This is my first fanfiction in English. So I'm very sorry for any grammatical mistakes! Anyway I hope, you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are well appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or its characters!**

 **Chapter 2**

Room 64. There it was. The honeymoon suite. Right at the end of the hall. Located in a way that nobody could interrupt the newlyweds on purpose. Great. Judging from the interior of the hotel the room was going to be corny as fuck and for sure the romantic atmosphere wouldn't really help their weird situation. But he also knew, that nobody would judge a just married couple, if they didn't make it outside the room for a couple of days. That's why he had told that lie to the desk lady.

But when the strange couple opened the door to their room, it was even worse than they had expected. Candles and fake roses were scattered around the giant heart shaped bed in the middle of the room. The place looked like Cupid himself designed it – in a completely drunken state of mind.

Both of them were lost for words. They just kept staring. Not wanting to enter this incarnation of a nightmare. But they had to. He had paid 50 bucks for this shit hole and there was no way they would sleep in the hallway. So he cleared his throat and walked straight to the closet on the opposite site of the bed, hoping to find some alcohol. He needed a drink. Badly. But it only contained a TV and much to his surprise a large collection of porn DVDs.

"Oh, honey, how did you know?"

He rolled his eyes at her fake excitement and motioned her with his gun to sit on the bed. She did as he commanded and he wasted no time, grabbing her wrists and tying them to the headboard. When he was done she looked up to him.

"So what now? Are you gonna rape me?"

"What? No!" He looked shocked.

"Isn't that why we are here?"

"No! We are here because I'm tired and I need a break."

She nodded. Still not really convinced. "So you haven't even thought about it at all?"

He looked at her creamy white legs, her cleavage that was clearly on display and her big full lips. _Shit._

"Of course not!"

"Good. But we are staying here for now?"

"Yes.", he said absentminded, passing around and looking outside the window. He was happy not being able to see police sirens breaking through the darkness.

"And for how long?"

"Fucking hell, I don't know, girl!"

"It's Sienna."

He turned around at her words, frowning. "What?"

"My name. It's Sienna."

He still looked at her, dumbfounded. This was the first sentence she had said to him, that wasn't filled with any kind of anger and that somehow overwhelmed him. If it wasn't for the fact that she was tied to a headboard while talking to him, this moment actually could have felt normal.

"So what's yours?"

He hesitated for a moment. She was almost sure he was trying to think of a fake name like Howard Hughes. And she was right.

"For now, call me Mr. March."

"Mr. March?", she asked deadpanned.

He nodded.

"What the fuck? Is this bloody Reservoir Dogs? Was Mr. Pink already taken?"

"Fuck you."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You know what this is?" She asked rubbing her thumb and pointing finger together.

"Mh, let me guess, the world's smallest violin playing just for me?"

"Damn right."

"Great. Can you drop the Reservoir Dogs references now, please?"

"Sure, if you untie me."

He shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Good, then I can't promise you anything.", she shrugged and leaned back.

"Well, that makes two of us."

The unspoken threat didn't go unnoticed, but Sienna pretended that it didn't has any kind of effect on her. She just kept looking him straight in the eyes and smiled meanly. There was no way that this man she barely knew would frighten her again. She was still upset about the weakness she had shown him back in the bank. But he had a fucking gun. What else could she have done? She had to come with him, right?

"We should sleep now. It's late.", he interrupted her thoughts and walked to the other site of the bed. With his back to her he slipped out of his shoes. Slowly. One by one. Then he hesitated for a moment. Considering if he should remove anything else of his clothes, but he decided that it would be too strange. She, fully clothed, tied to the bed, and him in his underwear.

 _Are you gonna rape me now?_ Just thinking about her words made him cringe again. _She really thinks I'm capable of doing that. But why shouldn't she?_ In the last couple of hours he had done things, that didn't make him exactly trustworthy.

With a sigh he turned off the lights and laid down next to her. But as much as he wanted to sleep he could still feel her eyes resting on him.

"Hey, you know, I can't sleep like that!" _And here she goes._

"Tough shit."

"Oh my god, why are you such an asshole?!"

"And why are you being such a pain in the ass?!" He said, facing her. "Fuck, I really start regretting that I took you with me! I should have left you behind!"

"Damn right, you should have!"

The silence stretched out between them. She tried to make out his face in the darkness, but there was no way. A cloud obscured the moon and made it impossible to see a damn thing.

"Listen, you know that you won't get away with this. You will get caught. The police always find the bad guys. And you will pay for what you've done.", she said after a while when in that moment the cloud passed by. Bright moonlight flooded the room and showed her what her words had done to him. His big brown eyes fixated hers and his mouth was one single line. He seemed hurt.

 _Was I to harsh?,_ she thought, but then his face suddenly contorted with rage.

"Yeah, maybe you are right! Maybe I will get caught and they'll put me in jail for all eternity. But before that happens, Darling, I will make sure that they'll never find you!"

And with that he turned around and the darkness overtook them again.

" _I don't know you and you don't know me  
Let it go, let it go  
I cannot see what you cannot show  
I cannot be where you will not go  
Let me go, let me go"_

("I Am Young" – Coconut Records)

Thank you for the nice reviews and that so many of you are favoriting and following my story! I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
